


Gracie's Graduation

by LZN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Graduation, Happy Ending, One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZN/pseuds/LZN
Summary: It's Grace's graduation that we never got from the show. Just a happy little feel good story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gracie's Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the American education system, but I know you have graduation when finishing high school and since the show cheated us out of watching Grace graduate, I decided to write it.

Grace stands on the stage, looking over the audience. Two full rows of her people, all here to see her graduate. People even flew in for this. She feels so happy that she's afraid she might start crying. 

She smiles down at them. At the one end of the row is Danno and Uncle Steve, whistling and cheering and clapping. Next to them stand Junior and Tani, smiling up at her. Tani looks like she might cry. Then it's Mr. and Mrs. Grover. Okay, they're here for Will, but the looks on their faces say they're very much here for her too.

Next to Mr. Grover is Kono, Chin and Sarah who flew in that morning just to see Grace graduate. She and Kono always had a special bond, like with an older sister. They're all smiling and applauding, but Kono isn't even trying to hide her tears. Chin looks like a proud father or uncle. Looking at them, Grace has to seriously focus on not crying. Adam is sitting next to Sarah, looking a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but he seems to keep it together for Grace. The last person in the row is Jerry, who's filming the graduation with one hand and taking photos of Grace as well as the audience with the other. He's even wearing binoculars, which are completely unnecessary.

In the row behind them is Duke and Pua and what looks like half of HPD occupying an entire row with Mom, Stan and Charlie sitting right behind them. All her people are here and those who aren't, like grandma and grandpa Williams, are definitely watching the live stream.

Grace feels lucky, very lucky.

* * *

After the official graduation business is done, they all move to Steve's house for Grace and Will's graduation party.

When Grace and Will walk through the door, they're greeted with a loud "Congratulations!" and cheers.

She thanks everybody for coming and try to catch up with Chin and Kono. She makes small talk with the others and try to sneak a few photos of her people without them noticing. She's going away to college on the mainland soon and she'll miss these people and this island more than she ever thought she will.

Steve motions for her to come have a taste of something on the barbecue and Danno's busy taking something out of the over... looks like a cake. After she ate a bite of steak from Steve's fork, she walks down to the beach.

Looking out over the ocean she wonders for the millionth time if she's doing the right thing to go to college on the mainland. The University of Hawaii is an excellent institution and she won't have to leave these people and her home. But that's maybe exactly why she should go, to learn to be independent. She could maybe study near Danno's side of the family and do her post grad back in Hawaii, who knows how she'll feel in three or four years.

She turns around and looks back at the house and all of the people interacting. Danno's looking for an argument with Steve. Mom and Stan look a bit awkward, but happy nonetheless. Charlie and Eddie are competing on who looks more excited and happy. The rest of Five-0 is chatting and having fun. 

They'll be fine when she leaves for college. It won't be forever. After all, this is her home and her Ohana and she can't seem to stay away from either for very long. Grace Williams will be back, that's for sure.


End file.
